The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duepetsurmagha’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new moderately vigorous and early-flowering Petunia plants with numerous large bi-colored flowers.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2013 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number TT12-001144-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number TT12-001167-003, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2015.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since July, 2015 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.